Change
by X'brokenprincesz'X
Summary: When I come back . . " he dramatically paused. "I want to change two things."


**A/N:** whew . . at last it's finished . . we made it in time . .hahaha

**CREDITS:** Oh by the way . . my gratitude goes to my beloved ***chibihandshake*_*Emy-chan***and as most of you know ***zero_one001*** haha . .thanks for the big help! luvyah gurl!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN POT . . . .

**Change**

_"Sakuno . . ." Ryoma called. An auburn-haired girl tilted her head slightly in a curious manner._

_"Hm?_

_"When I come back . . ." he dramatically paused. "I want to change two things"_

_"What two things?"_

**'XxX'**

I cried. I really missed him. Since he was gone, I'm still wondering what was that two things. I wonder what… until now.

I looked around my room. I really need to clean up now. Tomo-chan told me that she'll visit me some time from now. That girl, so paranoid. Ever since Ryoma-kun left, she always asks if I'm fine, almost every day. But even though… even though I'm not…

Ryoma-kun…

I felt something warm dripping down my face. I shook my head. I really need to prepare before she pick me up. I stood up.

And glanced at my hand…

_Wait…_ Something's wrong.

No! Something's missing!

It can't be!

Where's that _thing?_

**'XxX'**

I'm so bored… not to mention thirsty. I looked up and yawned. I raised my hand and a stewardess came. She had this smile and a slight blush in her face.

Damn… does she recognize me?

I hope not. I pulled my cap down to hide my face.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" the stewardess asked.

"Ponta," I murmured. As she turned, a shiny thing caught my eye. I smiled.

I wonder if she still has that thing.

**'XxX'**

_***Flashback***_

_It was a pleasant afternoon, Sakura petals were gently carried by the wind. _

_Wow. _

_A nice place for a music video. _

_An auburn-haired girl, together with her emerald-haired prince was sitting under a Sakura tree. Not really, for the guy is resting his head on his girl's lap and the lass is busy caressing her man's tresses._

_Amber-colored eyes looked around and caught something shiny. He reached out to pick that something._

_A thin piece of wire._

_He stared at it for a moment before he smirked as an idea cooked in his head._

_He formed it into a circle and twirled its ends to form a flower shape. He gently pulled his girl's hand and slipped it into her ring finger._

_Chocolate-brown orbs blinked in surprise._

_"W-what is this f-for, R-ryoma-kun?"_

_"Neh…" he started as if he hadn't heard her question. "You know that I'm joining the Wimbledon, right?"_

_She nodded, unsure of what to say._

_"It will be the thing that'll make me return to you… so don't you dare lose it"_

**'XxX'**

The doorbell rang; startling Sakuno. She hurriedly went down stairs and opened the door, which revealed a stupidly grinning Tomoka.

"What's with that frown? It will ruin your cute face you know," Tomoka pouted.

"Mou, Tomo-chan… I had lost something very important," Sakuno replied, looking down.

"Let's forget about it for now. I'll cheer you up, ne?"

Sakuno just nodded.

The two took a stroll in the park having a lively chat in their walk, until a phone call interrupted their girl's hang-out.

"Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan. I have an urgent business to do. One of my brothers was rushed in the hospital," Tomoka panicked.

"O-oh, okay. Take care, Tomo-chan."

Sakuno sighed. _' Once again I'm alone. I wonder if Ryoma-kun will still return, now that I've lost the thing that he said will make him return.' _She sat at the bench and her thoughts drifted away.

**xXx**

He opened the store with a cling. He was welcomed by a middle-aged woman with a kind smile. He looked around the store and sought the perfect one.

He walked around the park. He didn't know why, his feet just brought him there. There, on a bench where a twin-braided girl sat. A smirk playfully danced on his lips. He walked towards her.

"Hey," he spoked. The girl looked up and gasped.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

"Give me that back."

The girl tensed,"What that?"

"The ring, idiot."

Her eyes welled up, "G-gomen ne, Ryoma-kun, I d-didn't mean to l-lost i-it."

"Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki," he said as one of his hands raised hers and the other trailed to pull something out of his pocket.

"This is the replacement for the one you've lost," he slipped a simple yet elegant diamond ring in her ring finger. Before she could utter a single word, he said, "Remember the two things I told you I wanted to change?"

She nodded, curiosity clouding her head.

"This is the first," he said eyeing the ring.

"And the second…" he momentarily paused.

"…is your surname."

**Co-A/N: **Zero-one001 here! ;)) nothing.. something urged me to edit this.. and so I did… without the real authoress' permission.. XD

**R&R!**


End file.
